Acoustic sensing devices can be used in a variety of environments to allow monitoring of a location through acoustic signal acquisition. Conventional acoustic sensing devices are activated by an individual manually and the placed in a particular location desired to be monitored. The location of the sensing device can be pre-programmed into the device before it is deployed. If the sensing device is to be deployed remotely such as in field, the sensing device can be equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) to enable locating the device after deployment.
However, the task of pre-programming each and every sensing device prior to deployment can be cumbersome and time consuming. For example, in urban area or built up area, a tall hotel may have thousands of rooms or an underground station with many outlets and corridors stretching for a few kilometers. Such a hotel or underground station can require hundreds or even thousands of monitoring devices to adequately cover the area. The task of pre-programming each and every sensing device and sequencing their deployment can become an almost impossible task in this scenario. Further, in indoor areas like the ones mentioned above, GPS is not operational or feasible.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional acoustic sensing devices are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.